Que Sera Sera
by Sorii
Summary: AU. "That kid in the newspaper," She said. "He was that British tourist I saw at the Empire State building." Her bodyguard cocked an eyebrow. "So?" She smirked. "I want him to be my accompanist in my newest single. Get me his manager."AllenOC DISCONTINUED
1. 1st Movement

**A/N : **Welcome to my newest fic, _Que Sera Sera! _This will be a side fic worked solely on the computer during my free time, so I'm not sure how long it will take to update or how it will turn out. Originally, I put the characters' ages up for my own benefit, so I wouldn't confuse myself, but I decided to keep it up so you guys wouldn't complain about now knowing ages. I also made everyone a bit older, so that my OC wouldn't seem too pedophile-ish considering Allen's age. I guarantee you that the amount of effort I put into this will be just as much if not more than my other stories. Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoy it!

Side note: My OC's name is Miraki (first name) Hiro (surname). I'm writing it as such because it is being told from an American point of view, since it mostly takes place in New York.

..._Que Sera Sera  
1st Movement  
© Sorii. 12/25/09_

Allen – 17  
Lenalee – 18  
Kanda – 20  
Miraki – 19

_A silhouette in the shape of a man loomed over a young girl with loose pigtails. Hugging a ragged teddy bear close to her, wide innocent eyes raised to meet his. Her face was a mixture of intrigue and confusion. A smile broke out across his face as he leaned over and offered an inviting hand to her. "What would you wish for... on a snowy night?"_

That was 17 years ago.

19 year old Miraki Hiro opened the door of her Aston Martin Vanquish, placing a heeled foot on the ground. Her expensive Prada boots contacted the gravel, grinding against it as she stepped out of the vehicle.

Armani sunglasses shaded her eyes, her auburn hair in a low ponytail swinging like a pendulum on her back. A white Helene Berman trench coat draped over her body loosely. The woman closed the car door with a flick of her wrist, locking it with the key. Not long after, another car drove up and came to a sharp stop behind hers, a Porsche Carrera GT. A stern looking young man with unusually long indigo hair tied back came from the vehicle, seething.

"Hiro!" He yelled, stomping over to her after he'd slammed his car's door shut. "I thought I told you not to go ahead without me!"

She closed the compact mirror she had absentmindedly taken out of her purse, turning to face her assaulter. "Kanda," She said calmly, slipping it back into its place. "I thought I told you that you were not to boss me around."

Kanda scowled. "Let me do my damn job. As your bodyguard, I have to--"

Miraki tsked, ticking her index finger back and forth in a mocking manner. "Temporary bodyguard, Kanda, temporary. You're only here because of my grandfather and his trivial thoughts of my being targeted by some underground organization."

"That's beside the point--"

Miraki tossed him her silver car keys, which he caught with ease, and pivoted on her heels. "Be a dear and move my car to the garage, will you?" She cooed, batting her eyelashes at him while the man twitched.

Walking away towards the mansion she called home, she laughed to herself. Ah, it was so fun having a bodyguard like him. So fun to tease...

-x-

"A-are you sure about this?" A teenager asked his manager tentatively, reluctantly allowing her to push him around, literally.

"Of course I'm sure, Allen!" Came the frustrated response. With lengthy dark green hair in two pigtails and uneven, jagged bangs along her forehead, Lenalee Lee huffed as she shoved the unnaturally white-haired boy towards the door.

"A-ah! Lenalee! But, I'm not ready yet--!" Allen stammered, scrambling to find excuses, fumbling with his loose tie. Alas, he was too late—the flashing lights and swarm of fangirls and paparazzi enveloped him in a sea of brightness and screaming. Lenalee and various hired guards of the building helped to keep them back from him, allowing him to make his way to the black stretch limo waiting for him at the end of the red carpet.

Forcing a smile, he waved to the crowd with false enthusiasm until he reached his destination, where he practically dove into the automobile, his manager following him close behind. Breathing a sigh of relief, he settled into the plush leather seat as the driver sped away from the scene. "Lenalee, was this really necessary?" Allen whined. "I mean, this is ridiculous! Calling all those people..."

The woman rolled her eyes in response. "Allen, you'll never get famous if you stay hidden in England all the time!"

Allen frowned. "But I like being in England..." He leaned his elbow against the wall of the car, pressing his cheek against his palm. Outside, they were beginning to pass Big Ben. Allen watched as it began to chime three times; it was 3PM already?

The limo slowed down as they reached a stoplight. Lenalee groaned, pressing her palm to her forehead. "Allen," She began, sighing. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I've already signed some contracts to get you onto the international level."

"What?!" Allen shouted, startling the driver. The poor man jumped in his seat from the volume of the teen's voice, cringing. "Lenalee, I thought you told me you weren't gonna do this until you'd talked to me--"

"I had no choice, Allen," She grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Competition was rising fast and it was all I could do to secure our place up there! That ridiculous Road Kamelot; you should have seen her! Already on Oprah and everything! If anything, you should be thanking me! Think of all the people you could meet, the places you could perform! Carnegie Hall, Allen! Just imagine!"

For a second, he couldn't say anything. Carnegie Hall... that was the place that Mana had often spoke about, the times of wistful dreaming. The most famous hall in the world; the place where every musician wants to grab a chance at performing at. "I..." He started, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Mr. Allen and Ms. Lenalee, we've arrived," Came their driver's pleasant voice as he pulled up onto the driveway of a rather grandiose house.

"Thank you, Mr. Arystar," She thanked, giving him a smile. Their driver shook his head politely.

"Just Krory is fine, Ms. Lenalee," He corrected her, looking back and returning the smile. As Lenalee opened the door and got out of the car, she held it out for Allen, who meekly came out. Luckily the home was barred by iron gates so that paparazzi were unable to enter, but it didn't mean that they never flocked to the front where there were gaps. Quickly his manager ushered him inside, shutting the outside world off from the newly risen celebrity.

Taking off his shoes, Allen turned to Lenalee. "I'm gonna go to my room, Lenalee. Call me when dinner's ready, okay?" She nodded, taking her own off as well.

"Get lots of rest tonight, Allen! I booked us a plane to New York tomorrow! We're touring the city before your big debut, 'kay? So be ready to get hyped up!" Lenalee called as Allen bounded up the circular marble staircase, placing her left hand on her right bicep, clenching her hand in a fist to signify victory. The teenager groaned in response.

"Lenalee, you have to stop making all these reservations without my consent," He objected, throwing a rather irascible look over his shoulder towards his manager. She merely stuck out her tongue and waved at him from the foot of the stairs, mocking him.

"Be ready tomorrow at 9AM, Allen!" She called before skipping away to the kitchen.

Continuing on his way to his room, he opened the door handle and promptly slumped into the nearest bean-bag chair. "I'm home, Mana," He mumbled to no one in particular, closing his weary eyes.

-x-

Miraki combed her fingers through her hair, simultaneously getting rid of the hair tie that she'd used to keep her tresses back. Kicking off her leather boots, she shook her head, messing up the locks that she'd just straightened out. "Grandpa!" She called out, looking around her home. "Grandpa, you here?" Jogging into what they called the "living room" (that was basically the size of a tennis court), she glanced around, attempting to spot her aged grandfather.

A smile broke across her face as she found him sitting in his usual plush throne-like chair next to the roaring fire. "Grandpa!" Dodging the various furniture sitting around, the woman leaned over the side of the chair and embraced him, despite his protests. "How are you doing today?"

Her grandfather returned the look, beaming at his granddaughter. "Miraki!" He said, patting her back warmly. "I am fine, as usual. You make it sound like I'm about to keel over from disease anytime soon."

Miraki grinned. "Well, you never know! With your old age, I'm surprised you haven't developed dementia yet," She joked.

He gave a hearty laugh in response. "What, now? Don't curse me, dearest," He teased. "Perhaps I will develop dementia now, now that you've mentioned it."

"Grandpa!" She smiled. "You know I was just kidding."

"Ah, I know, I know," He replied, patting her head. "You know your Grandpa Tiedoll just loves to mess with you."

Sitting down in an armchair across from him, Miraki placed her right cheek in her right palm. "Hey, Grandpa, why do I need a bodyguard again?" She questioned. "Kanda is so antisocial! Whenever I try to talk to him, all he says is 'che' and 'shut up'. You should've hired a more talkative person! Besides, you know I can take care of myself. You're the one that forced me to take Tae Kwon Do when I was a kid."

Giving Miraki a melancholy smile, he answered, "Yu Kanda is a former student of mine, back in the days when I was still teaching the art of fighting. He was one of my last, and also one of my best. In order to protect you from future danger, I have recommended him to take care of you. I assure you, dearest, that no harm will come while you are in his company."

The singer sighed. "You always say this, Grandpa, but protect me from what? I'm just a singer. It's not like I'm being targeted by the Mafia or something. You make it sound like I'm a wanted criminal, or the daughter of a Yakuza boss."

Froi Tiedoll merely smiled knowingly. "Ah, Miraki, you never cease to amaze me with your ideas," He said lightly. Deciding that she would not get any questions answered, Miraki decided to take her leave.

"I'm gonna go up to my room and shower," She said, getting up and stretching her arms. "Good night, Grandpa." Miraki gave the elderly man a chaste kiss on the cheek just under his glasses before walking out the living room and heading up the stairs. Along the way, she saw the familiar paintings pass her on the left, hung up on the wall; drawings and sketches that her grandfather had made himself. They showcased numerous situations; towns, beaches, meadows, clouds. They always gave her a feeling of security and home when she saw him. At the top, she faced a certain indigo-haired man toweling down his hair, just coming out from the shower. Being a woman, she couldn't help but notice that all he had on to cover himself was a towel wrapped tightly over his legs, falling to the ankles. Also, a strange tattoo that she'd never really noticed before was etched onto the top left corner of his chest, around where his heart should be, but she couldn't quite make out the actual design; steam floated out of the bathroom, fogging up her line of vision slightly.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, though she had to admit that he had abs to die for. "You need to cut your hair," Miraki called as Kanda walked towards his room, who had rolled up the towel he'd used to dry his hair and draped it around his neck. "Otherwise people are going to think you're too feminine."

She smirked as she could practically see him twitch. "Shut up, stupid puffer fish," He growled, not bothering to turn around and allow her to see his livid expression. After all, it would just add to her glee. The nickname was an odd one, developed after his first time seeing the singer pout. Kanda had told her that her inflated cheeks resembled that of the Japanese puffer fish, which she'd indignantly denied. From then on, he'd used it as an insult.

Opening the door to her room, which was conveniently located next to her bodyguard's (take a wild guess as to who arranged it), Miraki belly-flopped onto her queen-sized bed, giving a small "oomph" as she bounced from the impact. Rolling over onto her side, she glanced at the large calendar pinned to the wall next to the 60" plasma TV. Scribbled all over with permanent marker, red pen, and any other writing utensil that could be found, dates were crossed out and circled, footnotes were marked, and little reminders were written in tiny handwriting. Trailing her eyes over to tomorrow, Saturday, December 19th, she was surprised to see that the twister had somehow managed to miss that box. Strangely white and empty, there were no reservations, no concerts, no charity gatherings, no parties.

A free day. Now this was something that was not often seen in the life of a celebrity.

Rolling onto her back, Miraki faced the ceiling as she pondered what she should do tomorrow. She should spend it doing something worthwhile, something fun, since free days were few and hard to come by. Shuffling through her mind, she went through various options; head down to the Hudson River, go to an amusement park, visit Niagara Falls (after all, she had a personal jet, why not?), tease Kanda all day (this did seem like a rather entertaining opportunity), shopping, or...

A grin spread over her face. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. A good idea indeed.

She would have to tell Kanda tomorrow morning just to bother him. Oh, yes. She could already imagine his face in her mind...

-x-

Thanks for reading! Please, please review!


	2. 2nd Movement

**A/N : **Welcome to the second installment of _Que Sera Sera! _I'd first like to thank **liledormouse, Tsuki-hana-sekai, and Xox-Koneko-xoX **for reviewing my first chapter!! You guys rock :D I honestly didn't think I'd get any reviews for the first chapter, it being an OC fic and all, but you guys made my day!

Also, I'm aware of the fact that Miraki fits into one of the categories that I have up on my profile for identifying a Mary-Sue : being related to someone canon. This will be explained later on, but I'm just telling you now, it's not really what you think. There's a secret hidden underneath it all that no one but Miraki and her grandfather know about.  
When I describe 5th Avenue, these are all from my own memory of when I went there. I'd like to say it was pretty accurate, because I've been twice in the last year, and I have pictures to prove my point :p though feel free to correct me if you find anything incorrect!

Anyway! Please enjoy the second chapter of _Que Sera Sera!_

..._Que Sera Sera  
2__nd__ Movement  
© Sorii. 12/30/09_

Allen – 17  
Lenalee – 18  
Kanda – 20  
Miraki – 19

"You WHAT?!" Her bodyguard shouted. Oh yes. Definitely the image she'd had in mind.

But she didn't expect the sheer volume of it, not at all. Miraki winced from the loudness of his voice, plugging her ears with her fingers. "Geez, Kanda! I just said I wanted to go to the Empire State Building for some sightseeing! Is it that bad?"

He scowled. "Bad? Do you know how fucking hard it is to keep track of someone amidst that crowd? It's near Christmas time, so tourists will be flocking there in the thousands! How the hell am I supposed to protect you in that!"

She gave him a dark, smug look, snickering. He immediately didn't like it; the corner of his eye twitched. "Are you trying to imply that you're unable to protect me in that, Kanda?"

"What?" He retorted, flustered and angry at the same time. Disbelief and frustration played across his face. "No, I was not saying that at all, stop twisting my words around—"

"So this should be no problem," She finalized, ending the debate.. "Don't worry about it, all I have to do is wear cheap normal clothes and wear sunglasses; no one will recognize me. You don't even have to come. It'll be your first day off." Miraki assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder which he violently whipped away.

She shook her head, sighing. Strange man with his abhorrence to being touched.

Kanda glared at his employer as he deliberated what she had just offered. A day off... no need to follow the stupid puffer fish around for once. No more having to protect her from fans... only to have her fans gush over himself instead (stupid annoying fan girls).

"Deal," He found himself saying. "But you can only be gone for three hours. Got that? Only three. No more."

Miraki frowned. "What are you, my mom?" She said, snorting. "Do you know how long the line is to get to the observation deck? And plus it takes time to actually get there! I'm taking the subway, because my car would attract too much attention and there'd be no parking anyways. Make it five!" She demanded, folding her arms in front of her chest adamantly. Her bodyguard's fists clenched tightly as he restrained himself from punching the singer's face in. What was up with women and their stupid impulses? God damn it, this woman was so annoying! But if he didn't comply, surely Froi-sensei would be disappointed, and that was definitely not on the top of his list of things to do...

"Fine!" He shouted, giving in. "Five hours! You get from 11 to 4, so hurry up if you don't want to miss the damn subway. If you're not back by then, I'll be dragging your ass back and making sure I have the journalists and photographers on my heels!"

Miraki shrugged, grinning. "Whatever, Kanda. We both know you wouldn't do that. You hate them as much as I do, if not more." She linked her hands together and placed them behind her head, smug.

Glaring at the singer, he only managed a small "Che," before stalking off and mumbling "Do whatever the hell you want, stupid puffer fish,"

Beaming, she waved at Kanda. "Thanks, sweetheart! You definitely won't regret this!" She called as she happily went back into her room to change into appropriate attire for the occasion.

The woman pushed the various expensive clothing items in her closet to the side, scouring her enormous collection for the clothes that she wanted; a warm hoodie and a tanktop to go underneath it, some ripped skinny jeans, and her black over-the-knee vinyl boots that hadn't been worn in over two years. Hopefully she still fit into all of them.

With a triumphant "Ah ha!", Miraki yanked out the clothes and tossed them behind her. Crawling over to the small pile, she held up her old favorite hoodie from before she had become famous. "Ahh," She sighed, hugging to her chest. "My baby! It's been so long since I've even seen you~" She cooed, rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric. It was a plain white pullover sweatshirt, with the front design bearing a seagull. Two drawstrings hung over the front, parallel.

Swiftly exchanging her pajamas for her new (old?) casual clothes, Miraki felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she remembered the last time she'd worn this outfit.

_"Oii, Miraki!" Her friend waved at her from across the street. "Miraki!"_

_ She smiled. "Michelle! Hey! Long time no see!" She looked both ways before jogging across the road to be by her best friend's side. Smiling, she said, "How have you been?"_

_ Michelle hugged her friend, beaming. "Great! I've been accepted into UCLA. I'm just packing now. Are you here for that talents tryout?" She motioned to the glass-enclosed building they were standing in front of, tall and intimidating. Timidly, Miraki nodded._

_ "Yeah," She said sheepishly. "I'm really nervous, though. I even wore my lucky outfit! My grandpa said I should've worn something more professional, but they won't care, right?" Michelle grinned, clapping her on the back._

_ "Of course not! Who's gonna look at your clothes once you get chosen, eh? So go on, get in there and kick some ass!" Michelle gently shoved Miraki towards the entrance, waving. "I'll be cheering for you! I know you'll make it!"_

_ Miraki couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, Mishy!" She called, using the nickname that she'd used throughout their high school years. She watched as Michelle continued heading down the street, humming to herself._

_ That was the last time she'd ever worn that outfit._

_ That was also the last time she'd ever see Michelle, since they'd lost contact when she left for UCLA._

As soon as she finished changing, she tied her hair back in a low ponytail as usual. Miraki opted for a cute pair of oversized shades she'd had since high school, making sure that they were dark enough to obscure her eyes. She wound a grey cashmere scarf around her neck and slipped on a black pea coat over it. Checking her look out in the mirror, she nodded approvingly to herself, deeming herself as normal looking as she could get... being Miraki Hiro, after all.

"Bye Yu~!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran out her door and down the carpeted staircase. She could hear a muffled "Don't call me that!", which made her smile and definitely started off her day on a good note.

-x-

Miraki gasped for breath as she squeezed through the crowd getting off at the 5th Avenue subway station. She silently smiled to herself despite the rough ride; it'd been so long since she had last ridden a subway to anywhere. Usually she took her car (ever since she got her license), rode with Kanda, or had a limo drive her around.

Pushing her slipping sunglasses back onto the bridge of her nose, she shoved her hands into her pockets and retained a neutral look on her face as she climbed the cement steps that led to the streets outside. The blinding sunlight greeted her eyes and the skies were cloudless, a dull light blue; it was a good thing she wore shades. Across the street, Central Park was swarmed as usual—couples holding hands and cuddling, families taking walks, photographers taking advantage of the good weather to try and get some shots in.

As Miraki crossed the street, she noticed that there were really were a lot of tourists today; a lot more than during summer, that's for sure. There seemed to be many foreigners as well, for she could catch snippets of French, Chinese, Swedish, Japanese, Korean, and German from people passing by, chatting animatedly with their families and friends.

The singer slipped her iPhone out of her pocket subtly, checking the time: 11:30AM. Good, good. She still had plenty of time before she had to leave. Surely the line to get up to the observation deck couldn't be _that _long, even with the holidays season upon them.

The crosswalk light turned green, and Miraki crossed the street, hidden in the throng of everyday people. To her right was the Plaza Hotel, a place she'd never bothered to stay in since she felt that her own home was much more luxurious (though back then she'd longed to just step in past the hall); to her left was the apple store, with the FAO Schwarz Toy Store adjacent to it. A square fountain spouted in the middle, modern and clean. Well, it _was _5th Avenue after all; had to uphold its reputation.

Miraki smiled. Today would be a good day. Definitely.

-x-

Today was definitely _not_ a good day.

She'd been wrong about the wait.

The lines to the observation deck today were especially long. It must've been because of the holidays being so close—everyone was flocking to try and squeeze it in on the Saturday before Christmas.

Miraki stood outside of the Empire State Building, freezing in the frigid December wind. Hugging herself for warmth, she breathed on her hands to defrost them and keep them from becoming icicles. _I knew I should have brought gloves,_ she thought to herself grimly. The line wound from the elevator to a block outside; she'd gotten here in the nick time, and was just outside the door. Not soon after she arrived, a herd of people began swarming, and that's when the wait had become unreasonable.

She inched forward as the throng of bodies began to move inside. Thankful for the comfort and heating that the indoors provided, the singer gratefully took a full step into the building. She'd already been waiting for half an hour; how long would it take to get up?

Swerving her head to the right, she squinted as she tried to make out what the clock on the wall said—12:13 PM. Only four hours left...

For the next two hours, the Japanese-American had been shoved, pushed, cursed at, and had her boots stepped on and scuffed (much to her chagrin) all the while restraining herself from jumping some of these damn people. She had to keep as low a profile as she could, being out in public. After all, this was one of the things that they dealt with on an everyday basis—trying to keep a low profile without causing a scene. She'd signed up for it, and now she was paying for it.

At last, Miraki came to the brass elevator where she, along with at least 20 other people, crammed into the tiny box and jumped up 80 floors to the top. Stepping out of the door, the singer felt light-headed and had to blink a few times to regain her composure. It'd been a while since she'd last been here, and she had forgotten that the elevation of the Empire State Building was at least 1,000 feet high and that of course her ears would pop from the decrease in pressure.

Tugging her pea coat closer to her body and her cheeks flushed from the difference in temperature from the inside to the observation deck, Miraki stepped out onto the balcony.

There must have been hundreds of people there today; it was all she could do to make her way through. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out her beige Fossil wallet (it was a bit on the cheap side, but she found it rather cute) and inserted 25 cents into the nearest telescope. Eagerly pressing her face to the cool metal, Miraki observed the city of New York with renewed excitement.

Sure she'd practically walked every single of the streets she could see, crossed all the bridges in sight, and entered 90% of the buildings that were in the state, but it didn't mean that she didn't appreciate them. The view from atop was a very different one from below; everything seemed so small, so insignificant. Even the Brooklyn and Manhattan Bridges looked like toothpicks from where she stood. The Hudson River glimmered in the sunlight, reminding her of a sapphire necklace she'd once seen at an auction.

Pride swelled up in her chest as she persevered in her gazing. This was her city, her home; this beautiful place, the home to so many and at the same time, so few. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside—happiness? Or perhaps it was reverence.

"Ah!" Came a shout to her left. Distracted and slightly irked, Miraki pivoted her head left to see where the noise had come from. To her surprise, a boy, or rather, a teen to be exact, was trying to balance on the metal wheel fastened to the bottom of the pay-telescopes (and failing, thus the scream), the ones that were meant for little children to use when they were too short. And he definitely was by no means short.

With strangely white (was that a trick of the light? Maybe it was a really light blonde?) layered hair, he had a hoodie covering it steadfastly (amazing, considering the wind blowing at 20 miles per hour) and white gloves sealing his hands from the cold. Blue-grey eyes blended in with his face, inconspicuous, but at the same time something you'd look twice at. Silently, she had to admit that they were his most defining feature. Frowning, Miraki eyed him curiously; he looked to be 16 or 17, judging by height and facial features, but acted like a five year old. Furthermore, he seemed far too excited to be here.

"Lenalee!" The teen called, beckoning to a girl some ways away, swerving his head around to search for whoever 'Lenalee' was. Miraki found that he had a distinct British accent when he spoke. "Come look at this! It's so nice!" Lenalee, the singer supposed, came jogging right away like a puppy dog to its master. Smiling, she took up the teen's spot on the telescope and peered through it in awe.

"Wow, Allen, it really is pretty! Take a picture!" She exclaimed. This Lenalee character had extraordinarily long hair in a dark green shade, tied up in two pigtails. Equally sage-colored eyes shone brightly on her face. She wore a long black overcoat, covering her entire body and ending at her ankles. Miraki grudgingly acknowledged the fact that it was pretty nice coat; it was a bit loose, but had grey fur trimmings on the edges and collar.

'Allen' held up a silver digital camera in his left hand. "I already have," He said cheerfully. Lenalee beamed back, snatching it from his hand and animatedly flipping through the pictures. They began to quarrel quietly, then laughed.

Ah, whatever. Just another one of those transoceanic couples here for Christmas.

Turning her attention back to her pay-telescope, she realized that her time had run out. Blinking owlishly, she shrugged it off and began to make her way around to the other side, to see if she could get a better view of Manhattan.

"Hey, Lenalee," That Allen kid asked as Miraki passed him. "Do you know where the Brooklyn Bridge is?"

Lenalee looked thoughtful for a second before shaking her head. "I don't think so. I haven't been here in years. Sorry, Allen," She apologized.

What force compelled Miraki to stride over to them was simply beyond her comprehension. "It's over in the east," She said, startling them. 'Lenalee' turned around in surprise, innocuous eyes wide with curiosity. Miraki's face was placid, but her thoughts were in turmoil. _What the hell are you doing, idiot?_ She admonished herself. _Do you _want_ to be found? You came here keeping a low profile; if this person recognizes you, it's all over! _"Here," She said monotonously, swerving the telescope to her left. Closing one eye, she squinted through the telescope. Che, it was a shoddy one; the glass was smudged and dirty. _God, that guy's ill manners are rubbing off on me. _

"Ah," Allen said, smiling widely. "Thanks!" He took back control, looking through it with enthusiasm, muttering things to Lenalee on the side, who giggled along with him. Miraki couldn't help but smile; an image of chastity floated around him, one that could not be seen every day. His face just screamed _pure, untouched, inexperienced._ Just like a child. So unaware.

He seemed so happy. Truly happy.

Suddenly a scream rang through the air, piercing. Instantly, Miraki spun around to see what had caused the commotion. A few more shouts followed, afraid, shocked. People began to cower against the walls, scrambling to get out of the way. People fell and shoved others, trying to find an exit. She could hear voices, demands. Hard bass voices preceded the whimpers.

Then she heard it. The click of a gun cocking. Something cold, hard, and circular was pressed to the back of her head.

Her eyes widened. No... it couldn't be...

A muscular arm snaked around the front of her body, wrapping around her slim waist and promptly yanking her backwards. The singer stumbled into a brick wall. Or rather, what she thought was a brick wall.

A really stuffy, kinda squishy, and not that wide of a brick wall.

Tilting her head up, the dull green of her contacts met stone hard grey.

And then she felt positively miniscule compared to this giant.

Miraki paled in comparison; sure she'd bragged that she'd taken Tae Kwon Do, but in reality she never got past being a brown belt. There was no way she had the strength to take on a man twice her size... with a gun to boot.

God. Today was a horrible day.

-x-

Kanda was having a relatively peaceful day.

No puffer fish, no fangirls, no work. All in all, it was pretty nice.

The bodyguard was presently preparing to take a nap, but suddenly found himself parched. A bit irked at the random inconvenience right before he fell asleep, he unwillingly swung his legs over the side of his four poster bed and went downstairs.

As he went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill with water, he couldn't help but overhear the breaking news that was playing on the TV in the living room. The theme song of NBC News played.

"...and we're back with an update on this breaking news. Al?"

Froi Tiedoll sat in his usual armchair, frowning. Kanda walked in, glass of water in hand, standing next to his former teacher.

"Thanks, Sarah. We bring you live to the front of the Empire State Building. Apparently, there's been a breach in security here." Police cars blocked off all entry to the tourist hot spot, and there were armed men in blue forcing their way into the building. Ambulances and firetrucks were present as well, just waiting for an update on the situation. "According to what we know, a group of men were somehow able to bypass the metal detectors and smuggled weapons onto the observatory deck. They are demanding a ransom for the people they are currently holding hostage, a total of $30,000,000. Sarah, what do you think they would need this money for? Surely if they needed cash they could do it in a less flashier way..."

Somewhere in the room, a glass cup slipped from a certain man's hand and onto the floor, smashed into a million crystal pieces.

"I'm sorry Tiedoll-sensei, I'll clean that up—" Kanda said hastily, but after seeing the elderly man's grim expression, he added, "after I get back."

The old man gave him a reassuring smile. "Please, do take care of my granddaughter. And yourself as well, Yu."

For once, Kanda didn't respond to someone using his first name. In less than a minute, he had grabbed his car keys and a black overcoat, swinging it over his shoulders and buttoning it up on the way to his car. As Tiedoll settled back into his seat, he could hear the sound of a vehicle screeching against the road, speeding towards its destination.

-x-

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please please PLEASE review as a New Year's gift to me! :D There's an important poll on my profile which will help me determine the future of this fic. PLEASE VOTE! I apologize if I made Kanda a bit OOC in the end; it was kind of hard to figure out what his response to the situation would be.  
...I feel like I have something else to say, but I can't really remember. Will update my profile when I remember.

P.S. Don't mind the flashback too much; it's not that important, nor will it be important in the future. It was just a random probe into Miraki's past.


End file.
